


The Winner Takes All

by Pacabana



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacabana/pseuds/Pacabana
Summary: 白色的墙壁，白色的床铺，装饰相框里有白底拼字贴画，写着“Captain Jesoon”。方星现默默打量着这片自己不应该闯入的私人空间，心中思考着为什么他进来得如此容易。
Relationships: JJonak | Bang Seong-Hyun/ryujehong | Ryu Je-Hong
Kudos: 10





	The Winner Takes All

**Author's Note:**

> CP：JJoNak/ryujesoon  
> （性别转换预警⚠️）
> 
> 女性名字来自 @ow_dongle2 记录的190220的ryujehong直播片段  
> -제홍이도 제순이하자   
> 제홍-저 어머니한테만 제순이에요 어머니가 한번씩 제순이라했어요 머리길었 을때 딸로태어났어야했어 내가,딸로태어나서프로게이머한다음에~! 상상만해 도 너무 좋을텐데 
> 
> 英翻 @swingchip930   
> Chat: Let's call you Je-Soon (A feminine ver. of Jehong)   
> RJH: I'm only Je-Soon to my mother. My mother used to call me Je-Soon occasionally when I had my long hair. I should have been born as a girl! If I was born a girl, and became a progamer~! Just imagining it seems amazing.
> 
> ⚠️：本文属于虚构，因为是bg，人物性格和关系肯定跟本来的jjh有区别。虽然本质上是一篇性别转换车，但尽量采用了真实存在的素材，只有“女性选手”这个条件和现实不同。性转于我来说不是目的，只是方式。  
> 故事背景是2019年3月，如果能回忆起那时的事，设定上带来的不适可能会少一点。但如果不能接受的话，就不要再看下去了。

-

他们的故事可以有很多前言。  
譬如从方星现呱呱坠地说起，说他调皮捣蛋、无忧无虑的童年时代，说他如何沉迷游戏、对学习只有最多一个月的耐心，说他如何像同龄少年一样，遇到自己的倾心对象，如何有了甜蜜和苦闷。  
或者从柳济顺中学时期加入业余校队说起，说她的圆梦之路，说她天性乐观豁达、却也不免在性别比例悬殊的职业电竞中遭遇烦恼，说母亲无条件给予她的关爱与支持，说她人生中的离别和相逢。  
但和说故事不同，生活的齿轮却是匀速转动的，生活中痛苦不会更长、快乐也未必真的短暂。人类无法预见未来，要判断自己以后会遇到何人何事谈何容易。对职业选择向来谨慎的柳济顺，在漩漩情路上却迷糊不断，这其中最严重的一个错误，莫过于对比自己小了八岁的后辈放松了警惕。  
说起来够好笑的，方星现触发她内心的警报，她便在心虚中按下静音键，却没有真的设置好防线，可见那份警惕不过是虚有其表的空谈。  
每当柳济顺问自己到底应该警惕些什么，她都说不出答案。  
一开始，方星现从天梯狙击她，特地来比赛现场看她，挤进自定义房间只为了和她比试两把，她没有放在心上。彼时她的队伍正拿了二连冠，她是那么耀眼，目光不会在初出茅庐、连职业都没打的未成年小子身上停留太久。  
而随时间过去，短短半年后方星现和她一样进入了守望先锋联赛，如意料中那样爆发出令四座皆惊的光芒。他对着蜂拥而至的采访大声表示柳济顺是他职业道路上的偶像，他表现得那么出色，所以她愈发欣赏他、也像照顾关系好的后辈一样在意他了。  
直到她终于发现方星现的爱慕并不局限在游戏里，而是推移到了她的身上。  
柳济顺迷茫了一段时间，她不知道为何自己的第一反应就是回避。如果她不喜欢他，想必拒绝后也不会放在心上；但如果他们能够成为恋人，又何必这样小心翼翼去防备呢？柳济顺猜自己说不出所以然来的就是这个问题。方星现想必是发现了她的犹豫，于是发挥他百分之二百的定力，咬紧她不放了。  
作为一大群游戏宅中的少数女性之一，柳济顺收获过非常多的好意。她秉性随和、友好热情，还长着一张漂亮脸蛋；和大多数女性选手短暂的职业寿命不同，在不同游戏项目中几乎可以称得上漫长的出镜史让她收获了极高的人气，稳定而优秀的发挥使她成为许多职业选手崇拜的对象，如今同项目的新人里，谈起她来没有不喜欢的。  
这都是好的一面，生活这枚硬币的背面自然也有很多苦涩，不如说电子竞技总是充满苦涩的。柳济顺渴盼着胜利，渴盼和队友激情相约的回忆能够再现，但那份快乐遥遥无期，她甚至无法判断自己是在向它靠拢，还是渐行渐远。大部分时间柳济顺不想钻牛角尖，她已是队伍里年纪最大的选手，就像在家里作为大姐一样，她习惯了照顾其他人、鼓励其他人，即使她并不非常喜欢做队长，但她的资历和个性使这份责任成了她内心深处最重要的事。  
这样的硬币两面，方星现的位置就在两面衔接的边缘上，时而增添进快乐的阳光，时而加重她迷惘时的痛苦。  
不久后的战队日，首尔王朝要再次迎战纽约九霄天擎，每当感到不安的时候，柳济顺会忍不住给妈妈打电话。如果她不直说自己的担心，妈妈也不会点破她，如今隔着整座大洋，但即使是闲话聊天也总能给她安慰。  
“Miro也会来LA，到时候应该会出去唱歌，喝喝酒什么的吧。”  
“你一个女孩子别喝太多啊。”明明知道她的酒量，妈妈还是经常对她进行规劝。  
“不会的，经理也都在一块呢。再说了我们队又没有那种使劲给别人灌酒的人，现在还是工作时期嘛。”柳济顺哈哈一笑，“隔天还要训练的。”  
她有点想说一件事，自己有一个小戒指丢了，却怎么也说不出口。这件事如果她不提，妈妈是不可能猜到的。有点儿迷信的柳济顺对这个小戒指的丢失有些过敏，她喜欢收集黄金饰品，虽然不是每一个都有机会戴在身上，但是弄丢的这一个，她确信两周前还在自己手上的。结果她居然连它什么时候不见了都没发现。  
等意识过来，她翻遍了抽屉和床头，也想不起它去了哪里。难道是最近每天9小时的训练让她昏了头？  
赛期将近，她只能选择先放下这件事。

每一场比赛都像一场豪赌，赢家总是能拿走一切，而败者则一无所有。  
胜败乃兵家常事，这次柳济顺输了。在战队日被对手打败，而这次对手的队伍，那个当着全联盟面向她宣战的男孩赫然在列。  
“济顺姐，你永远也赢不了我。”  
方星现说出这段得意洋洋的赛后垃圾话时，她没有在场，但这段影像还是通过电子屏在她面前播放，影像的主角，那个比她还矮了几公分的男孩，在这间通常没有什么人来的公共休息室里，把她囚禁在他和墙壁之间。  
即使屏幕上在回放自己的宣言，方星现头也不回，好像说出那种话丝毫也不让他觉得抱歉。为什么要抱歉？这只是胜者的一种特权罢了。  
联赛还特地找她拍摄了视频，她知道那些素材会被和方星现的素材剪到一起，在今天的赛前播放，营造出一场针尖麦芒的胜负，可惜是这场胜负中，她万丈光芒的女性选手身份与老将地位并未给她带来更多的荣光。  
柳济顺不由有些恼怒，或许是因为方星现自从出现以来就一再侵占她的个人空间；又或许是，更简单一点，因为她不得不做为败方展现自己的大度，这件事本来不应该太难的，失败只是一时，如果方星现不要这样叫她手足无措的话。  
手足无措，为什么。  
她永远不会将自己这份心情表露，因为她是前辈，和后辈互相追赶的同时，还要照顾后辈心情的身份。柳济顺平日里和其他弟弟们相处总是自然而然，只有在面对方星现这个人的时候，她会有莫名的紧张。  
她想是因为方星现离她太近了。  
比如现在，他几乎要凑到她的怀里，如果这是在赛场，接下来他们的拥抱会顺理成章。  
但方星现特地把她约到没人的地方，为的是“归还弄丢的戒指”，真好笑，柳济顺怎么会弄丢从不离身的金戒指，还偏偏落到他方星现的手里。  
她手里攥着那枚方星现还给她的戒指，还想假装对他们之间的暧昧气氛视而不见。  
如果方星现不要对她道歉的话。  
“对不起，济顺姐，我没有当时就把它还给你……”  
为什么要道歉，装作糊涂，当时没还，那现在普普通通地把它还给我不好吗？柳济顺这么想着。  
她勇敢地看着方星现，他们对视了——三秒、五秒、超过七秒以上，远远超出正常社交所需的范畴了，柳济顺想。方星现的目光终于被她逼退，他垂下眼睛。  
“姐姐可以原谅我吗？”  
“这也没什么……”大度是柳济顺一贯的作风，何况戒指已经物归原主。但她没想到方星现所请求的原谅，却是针对接下来要发生的事。  
他的嘴唇飞快地擦过了她的嘴角，尤其大胆地在下唇上多停留了一会儿。  
她更气的是自己，为什么在这时候下意识地闭了眼。可能她根本就不应该逞强跟方星现互相瞪眼那么久，拒绝方星现的吻因此变成了一件不可能的事情。  
今天方星现要她原谅，因为他早前许诺过，要是没有她的允许，就不会再吻她了。这也不过是第二次，他“不小心”吻了她而已，比起他对她表白过的次数，几乎微不足道。

柳济顺不知道自己算是装作无事发生，还是已经落荒而逃。她记得自己心中本有些不甘的愤懑，它被方星现的亲吻打碎了。这种行径实在太野蛮，说不定她应该要生气的。  
但拿回戒指的她一连好几个小时变得心不在焉，混在一行人中闹哄哄地下了出租车，很久没跟老队友们聚会的孔镇赫说笑的声音格外突出。  
跟着队伍，柳济顺的手机突然响了。半夜一点多，方星现那小子居然还打电话给她。夜风中她摸了摸在刚才KTV嗨得有些发烫的脸颊，点了接听：“喂？”  
“济顺姐？”  
“是我。”  
“你可不可以等会儿再进门。”方星现的声音好像吹着风。  
队友都从她身边走过，她一个人听着电话那头，慢慢落在后面：“可以啊。但是你怎么知道……”  
“我一直在这里等你。”  
听筒和身后同时传来话语声，她回过头。  
他站在路边的交通指示牌下，还穿着今天从赛场出来时的那身衣服，身上系着一个小包，有些局促地看着他。  
“星现？你一个人？”  
“嗯。”  
柳济顺有些无语。几个小时前他们之间的尴尬气氛好像还没彻底散去，方星现又一次先斩后奏地把难题摆在她面前，而且没有给她更好的选择。  
“有什么话就进来说吧。”站在随时可能有队友经过的门口可不是待客之道。  
“我……我说完之后就打车走了。”方星现难得嗑巴了一下。  
柳济顺看了看他额角沁出的汗珠，那一点可能会有的生气始终冒不出踪影，她笑了：“先进来吧。”她推着他的肩膀，请他进屋喝可乐。

方星现觉得自己必须来一趟，并不是抱有什么绝对的目的；但是从柳济顺邀请他进屋开始，一切都变得不同了。在女士的授意下，他们不是在餐厅喝冷饮，而是偷偷摸摸地进了柳济顺的房间。  
战队为了照顾女性选手，把她的房间安排在离其他选手远一些的地方。白色的墙壁，白色的床铺，装饰相框里有白底拼字贴画，写着“Captain Jesoon”。方星现默默打量着这片自己不应该闯入的私人空间，心中思考着为什么他进来得如此容易。  
“你应该知道我们这里不能留宿外客吧？”她把晃动着冰块的杯子推给他，疑问句里却不带任何疑问语气，仿佛他今晚出现在这令她毫不惊讶。  
男孩站在她屋子中间的地板上，手拽了拽背包带，不肯在椅子上坐下。  
她帮他把包拿了下来，显示她刚才那句话并不是迫不及待的逐客令。  
“我只是来说今天下午的事。”他没抗拒自己的包被拿走放在桌子上，低着头任由她把他肩上被包带压出的褶皱抚平，“所以我不知道这里不能……”  
这句话包含的大胆暗示让他抬起头来看着柳济顺。

经不起诱惑的小子，即使现在他紧张得要命，也无法克制地想看到她被这句暗示冒犯时的反应，柳济顺清楚得很。  
因为是她给了他机会来冒犯她。  
不速之客在她心里掀起的不只有波澜，还有和面前这杯气泡饮料一样的、刺激的甜蜜感。柳济鸿被自己的感受吓了一跳。  
现在的方星现和她，是真真正正的独处，无论做什么都不会被打扰。她是不是受到这种处境的诱惑，才舍不得放他走，才带他来到她自己的房间。  
方星现好像也不习惯她的退让，站在那儿，连可乐杯子都不敢去拿。  
方星现也会紧张吗？难得一见。  
她这才想起那天，是在装可乐的时候，这个人把饮料泼了她一手，还急急忙忙想帮她擦干净。她连忙躲过去，把黏糊糊的手放在水龙头下冲洗。碍事的戒指被顺手摘下来放在一边。戴了多年的戒指怎么就那么容易被忘了呢，是不是因为方星现在她旁边，叫她方寸大乱了。  
现在她反将他一军，是不是？  
只是她不一样，她是一个比他成年更多的成年人，不是不谙世事的中学生，半夜邀请一个下午还声称是情不自禁所以吻了自己的男人来卧房，不可能为了下象棋。  
她在等方星现究竟有什么话要对她说，可是方星现现在什么也没说。下午的事，下午能有什么事，不过是两个人又越界罢了，约法三章究竟对他们有什么用？柳济顺觉得或许方星现意识到了这个问题，他们之间就是这么尴尬，在尴尬到突破的边缘岌岌可危。  
柳济顺察觉到危险，所以她在赛场上笑着摸摸他的头，好显示她的大度。  
他叫嚣着要打败她，他做到了；下午在选手休息室里，现在又赶来她的宿舍，一定要站在门口等到她回来。方星现追她追得太紧，到了她无法再用“粉丝的热情”来帮他圆场的地步，他说过那么多次喜欢她，但今天的方星现似乎格外地不避讳、不掩饰他赤裸裸的目的。柳济顺躲开他的目光，她的内心感到一种绝望的愉快，他终于让她退无可退、避无可避，所以她可以答应他了。她像放弃最后一块遮羞布一般，破罐破摔地、抛下一切地走过去，主动去吻了方星现的嘴唇。  
那一瞬间，他的狂喜和她的松懈交叠在一起，却又泾渭分明。  
方星现捧住她的脸，小心翼翼地品尝着她嘴角沾上的可乐的甜味，但很快，这一分克制就分崩离析，他在巨大的诱惑面前屈服了，他凭着本能向柳济顺寻求着唇齿相依的快乐，他得到了舌尖的挽留，还想得到更多。  
虽然忙于电竞事业，交往不到几个男朋友，柳济顺还是为他的青涩叹了口气。  
“不要咬我的舌头……”她疼得口水都出来了，恨恨地缩了回去。  
“啊，好，下次不会啦。”方星现真是一点就通，羞愧盖不住快乐，马上顺杆儿爬了上来。他喜不自胜，像只傻呼呼的小狗一样扑进怀里抱住她不撒手。  
柳济顺被这个幼稚鬼抱着，靠在桌子边小步晃荡。方星现的队服还残留着一点点汗水的味道，可恨她并不反感。  
“我就知道，济顺姐也喜欢我，是不是？”  
好得意洋洋、好自满自足的话。柳济顺突然开始羡慕他了，他什么都敢说，还赢了比赛。今天是她队伍的战队日，到头来却被他侵略得一干二净。方星现却不知道满足，不肯放过她，她还有什么可以给他的，现在呢？  
柳济顺没有回答方星现，她摘掉他的眼镜。  
这次她认真地吻了他，她觉得心脏砰砰地往外撞，好像某种悲剧的独奏。过了一会儿她意识到对方的心跳也同样剧烈，在寻找她的心脏一般，他们的胸口贴在一起。方星现投入而笨拙地吻她，模仿她的动作来回应，他太主动了，她有些眩晕，太多她还不能消化的能量充斥着她的头脑，或许是需要氧气，她心里想着先推开他，伸手却发现自己的手勾住的是他运动裤的裤腰边缘。一定有某一秒，她也已经感到对方充血的下体贴到她身上的热感，他很快地挪开了一点。她把手往下碰了碰，方星现瑟缩着呻吟了一声，她隔着裤子抚摸着它的形状。  
“济顺姐……”  
“你想要这个？”柳济顺问。  
方星现没有反驳，他喘着气，好像压抑声音就已经用尽了他的本事。终于他下定决心，定定地看着柳济顺的反应，把她推到床上，跪倒在她身前。他的眼神好像在问“可以吗”，但他没有问出口；或许是因为不想再被柳济顺拒绝，他此刻已经容不下拒绝。  
有那么一秒钟，柳济顺担心方星现对她硬来，如果那样的话她或许会痛——或许痛是她想要的，否则她也不会这样引诱，明明知道方星现经不起她的邀约。  
而方星现的反应比她想象得要温柔得多，他推倒她，只是为了亲吻她领口的小痣。

亲吻再一次叫她放松了防线，或许本就不该有防线。现在他们对彼此的意图太明显了，这又有什么不好意思的呢。拥抱让人如此愉快，触碰到对方的肌肤也令人舒适到战栗。  
他吮吸着她双腿之间，柳济顺颤抖着，感觉自己分泌了更多液体，她闭上眼，发现自己想要的不仅仅是如此。  
她想要他。  
“来吧，星现，过来。”柳济顺叹着气，抓住了他胳膊上的纹身。  
方星现咬着嘴唇，在她下身磨蹭了一阵，才找对了地方。结合的瞬间两个人都呻吟着抱紧了对方，方星现喘着气，迷恋地把头埋到她的胸口。  
在被贯穿的过程中她的鼻子突然有些发酸。可是这不是她自己想要，主动邀请他这样做的吗？她本就是个泪腺发达的人，除了输比赛的时候不能落泪让粉丝担心，其他时候，令她触动的事都容易叫她在镜头前红了眼圈，但现在，镜头是方星现审视的目光，在这目光下她无可遮掩，只能希望他在兴奋中注意不到自己眼中的泪。她本来想做足姐姐的派头，但这个臭小子让她过分情绪化了。

方星现从没想过真实和人做爱是这样的滋味。她好湿，他胡乱地想着，好热，好舒服，这些都足够了，一想到这是柳济顺，他的欲望的堤坝仿佛马上就要垮塌，温暖的洋流将他包围，他没有任何反抗的能力，也忘记了一切理智，方星现顺着自己的本能去侵占她的身体，她紧紧包裹着他身体最敏感、最灼热的部分，填补了他久求不得的饥渴，让他难以自控地颤抖着。  
我不能射，不能这么快，方星现努力地吸着气，不想让自己太丢人，柳济顺甚至没有问他是不是没有经验，方星现知道自己没有经验可以说，说了对方也不会相信，撸管算什么经验？可方星现觉得她好漂亮，好性感，她抱着他，让他的努力马上就要付诸东流，还好柳济顺没有过分地对他做什么，目前他还可以掌握着节奏，慢慢地来。又如果柳济顺表现得泰然自若、游刃有余，或许方星现铆足毅力还可以跟她较较劲，但为什么柳济顺看起来也那么兴奋呢？难道她喜欢自己这样做吗？废话，她都接受了。方星现大着胆子加大了动作的幅度，果然换来了一声气喘吁吁的呻吟，柳济顺好像根本没在盯着他的表现是不是好，她沉浸在情欲里，黑色的发丝贴在她绯红的脸颊和脖颈上，方星现每操她一下，她都显得欲罢不能。  
“星现……”她的膝盖蹭着他的腰。  
方星现不敢回答她，他怕自己叫出她的名字就会马上高潮，这对他来说意味着太多了，但他高估了自己，仅仅是听到柳济顺叫他，他就已经无法自持，他觉得自己已经顶到了最里面，射精的快感冲击了他的下腹和尾椎，意识到自己正在柳济顺体内的事实，让他的高潮来得更猛烈，他情不自禁地呻吟起来，柳济顺柔软的身体仿佛也被他感染，她颤抖着抱紧了他。

他赶紧摘下了那个避孕套，好像那里面的精液是什么丢人的东西一样。柳济顺躺在那里看着他，方星现缩了回去，又试探地吻了她。这不是一个温情的、事后的吻，因为方星现还想要她，而她好像也一样。他们把这个吻发展成了互相抚摸，这次他们都没穿衣服，双腿交缠在一起，在柳济顺的爱抚下，方星现很快又硬了，她拿了剩下的避孕套，给他戴上，方星现看着这一幕，越发胀痛，这次他没再犹豫，直接从背后插入了她，柳济顺比刚才更湿了，上一次高潮的体液让她的下面滑溜溜的，方星现用力地操着她，把她的盆骨拎起来狠狠往自己胯下撞。要不是她那么柔软，说不定要撞出淤青了。  
柳济顺发出尖锐的吸气声，不论方星现的蛮劲有多么不得要领，她宁愿如此。最初的鬼迷心窍过后，现在她稍微恢复了理智，所以她害怕让方星现看到她的脸了。  
但方星现总不会让她如意太久；他想看她的脸。  
他们换了面对面的姿势，方星现的额头靠着她的侧脸，让她想起赛后的拥抱。曾经她常常与队友拥抱，那时胜利的喜悦让她仰头朝小玻璃房的屋顶畅快地呐喊，而不是像现在，方星现轻到不可察觉地吻着她的脖子，她却只能压抑着自己的声音。麻木而酸涩的痛感像一把尖刀插进了她的脖颈。她不得不张嘴呼吸，喉咙里发出沙哑的呜咽。这把刀所扎开的伤口中并未涌出鲜血，反而被注入了某种催化的药剂。  
她的伤口只是发烫，连同她跳动的心脏一起。  
她望着方星现，这个人，她明白他并不为自己的困境负责，他打败她，甚至是作为联盟中少数依旧对她的队伍抱有会师决赛的可笑信心的人。他对她抱有小心翼翼也掩饰不了的赤诚和热情。她很快就意识到他想要的是什么，又不只是什么。  
她本该和他保持距离，但她没做到，不仅仅因为她无法拒绝他的目光。是因为他给了她这份催化的药剂，而她在被揭开的脆弱中给了他一席之地。  
是她给他的。  
他的动作尚且生疏又紧张，于是她伸手去揽他的脖子，纵容他的胸腔向她贴近，纵容他的手抚摸她的腰腹和大腿，将情欲涂上她的身体皮肤。  
她抬起臀部，头顶着枕头，感受着被填满的快感。方星现抽动了几下，空虚和酸胀的充实交替着在她充血的下体出现，他好像很舍不得离开，一直没有大幅度的动作，而是慢慢地顶着她的内部，持续的兴奋让她渴望被再次撞击，她摸了摸他们连接的地方，她的整个下身都湿漉漉的了。  
“星现……”  
她不能任由他这样做。就像今天在赛场上那般…她吸了口气，起身把他推倒在枕头上。  
柳济顺朝方星现伸手，在从高潮的瀑布跌落之前摇摇欲坠。她确实很需要他。她抓住他的身体，方星现迷蒙又有些羞怯的目光紧紧跟随着她，那一刻她仿佛已经得到了她眼下想要的一切，但又好像什么都没抓住。  
她突然想问他今天过得如何，她微微俯身，不让方星现这么快从她体内离开。  
“现在你得到你想要的了吗？”柳济顺终于问出了她一直想知道的问题。  
方星现似乎被困扰了，眼下他们正处于激情褪去、却还赤身裸体的沙滩上。  
那么将来会如何呢？柳济顺从方星现的沉默中顿悟，在方星现看来这个问题已经不存在，在他的想象中她一定已经做出了承诺。他想要她，她就让他得到了。这不会太容易了吗？不知为何，她不希望这份爱如此唾手可得。  
只是这问题已经不在方星现身上。柳济顺必须争取一个机会，把这件事也变成自己的事，向方星现证明她并非没有还手之力。

所以现在她可以说了，去完成那最后一步。当期盼的这天终于到来，她脑海中浮现的是她为此做出的努力，每一次训练后暗暗增加的信心，作为职业选手要很习惯这种信心被失利所打破，但她很开心这一次她没有错过机会。  
柳济顺站在聚光灯下，在采访的话筒前，前些日子忙着训练疏于打理的刘海已经太长了，有点遮挡了她的视线，她轻轻晃头，想不动声色地把它撇到一边。角色互换，要说出想了一个月的话，柳济顺的脸有点发热，好像一直窥探着她的未来此时也凝视着她的选择，但她得说出来。  
“昨天晚上睡不着，一直在想今天如果赢了我要说什么。但现在我赢了，星现啊，我赢了，怎么办呢？”  
像你曾经在我这里拿走的一样，我也要得到你的一切，因为这是胜利者的特权。  
还没有走完的路，就让我们交替着去走完吧。

-The End-

**Author's Note:**

> 作者想说的话：这篇文章是去年3月4日就已经写了大纲的，但那时没能一鼓作气写出来，因为心态的动摇几乎觉得是个坑了，没想到时隔一年半真的补完了它。在此要特别感谢曾经中奖点文的@白狐狸KD，今年2月花费自己点新文的机会提出想看到这篇文的完全体，我才没有放弃这个脑洞。写的过程实在拖了太久，或许以前想看这篇文的人都忘记了，唯一的收获是我更有理由相信，只要能够坚持去写去改，以为会被自己坑掉的废稿也有重见天日的时候。祝大家在写文和嗑cp的时候都能体会到这种幸福吧。


End file.
